


This Never Happened

by SerenaJones



Series: Seto Ships the Show [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged up Kaiba Seto, Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Tradeshipping, YGO Collab Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones
Summary: This haiku ficlet was written for YGO Collab Love's Ship Awareness month (Feb 2021)
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Suguroku | Solomon Moto, Tradeshipping - Relationship
Series: Seto Ships the Show [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203011
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	This Never Happened

Suguroku hadn't expected to see anyone he knew. Certainly had not expected a grown up Kaiba. Being paired as mahjong partners seemed both comic and disastrous. It turned out well, since they both hated to lose. What started as a charitable event became a tournament, and they swept the tables.

Winning can be as intoxicating as any wine, and the synergy of the tiles bound them through the evening. They sat together for dinner, bantered over sherry, passed on dancing with debutantes and socialites. As the evening grew shorter, they both began looking for ways to keep the synergy going. Finally, Suguroku suggested a chess match. Seto suggested his room. They played a game, but there were no knights involved.

Seto finished tying his tie. He pulled on his jacket and tried not to look at the warm, welcoming eyes still watching from the bed. "Suguroku, thank you." Those eyes pulled him back for one last kiss. He picked up his briefcase, his phone and his coat. "This never happened."


End file.
